Knb Story - Part 24
by envy101chick
Summary: Next part from my quizilla page.


RECAP:

Izuki: "Hm? Kuroko, {Name}-chan, what are you doing?"

You turned to him, "I had a feeling Takao would be a threat to us so I asked someone to tape him during the first half."

Izuki: "Wow, you thought that far ahead?

Hyuuga: "Who did you ask?"

You: "Ki–I mean an old acquaintance of mine"

(Flashback)

Kise: "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

You: "I–um…..okay"

(End of flashback)

You blushed at the memory but quickly snapped out of it when Izuki asked another question.

Izuki: "Kuroko, do you have some kind of plan?"

Kuroko shook his head, "I don't know"

Izuki: "You…don't know?"

Kuroko: "I have thought about winning, but I've never wondered if I can win or not."

All heads turned to him as soon as he said that, each wondering how he could remain optimistic at this point.

Kuroko: "Besides even if we do lose by 100 points, there's a chance that a meteor will strike the other team's bench in the last second."

Immediately you paled, imagining the event happening.

You: "Kuroko-kun! Don't say something like that! Shin-chan could die! Who am I going to pick on when I'm bored?!"

Hyuuga: "Wait, that's what you're worried about!?"

Tsuchida: "But what if they all get stomach aches?"

Hyuuga turned to him, "Don't get carried away now. That's not going to happen."

You: "Or maybe we'll get invaded by aliens and they'll just happen to blow up the entire stadium?"

Hyuuga: "{Name}! That's one crazy idea you have! Are you trying to kill all of us!?"

You smiled sheepishly.

Koganei: "Well, compared to that, a second half comeback is way more realistic."

Mitobe nodded and Hyuuga smiled.

Hyuuga: "Well, let's give it our all until the game's over then."

(FW)

All the guys walked out of the changing rooms and resumed their positions on court. Kuroko was placed on the bench with you since Takao was able to counter his passes.

Referee: "Let the third quarter begin!"

(No One's Pov)

Kise: "Huh? Kurokocchi's on the bench?"

Kasamatsu: "Well he can't do anything as long as Takao's there. I don't think Seirin's found a way to counter him yet."

Coach Nakatani (Shutoku's coach): "Well, they can't help it. Conventional strategies won't work and to use an unconventional strategy, they'll need something to make it happen. However…"

Riko frowned, 'If only there was something, some opening at least'

Coach Nakatani: 'Unfortunately no such opening exists.'

Takao stared at you and Kuroko before frowning.

Takao: "What's this? I thought they would've tried a little bit harder"

Meanwhile Midorima and Kagami were staring intensely at each other.

Midorima: 'I thought they would have backed down after being shown such a difference in strength but….What is this? This is more than just not giving up. Well no matter, I will simply crush them in the end.'

(FW)

Mitobe dribbled with the ball with Otsubo closely behind him. Sensing that it would be nearly impossible to score, he passed to Hyuuga.

Just as he was about to receive the ball, Takao suddenly appeared behind him and did a back tip, successfully stealing the ball.

Immediately he passed to Midorima, who got in position to shoot, while Kagami ran up to him and jumped.

Midorima: 'That bastard! When did he….no more importantly–'

You narrowed your eyes at Kagami, "He's close"

(FW)

Izuki grabbed the ball and passed to Koganei.

Kawahara: "Great! They weren't expecting that!"

Furihata: "Koganei-senpai can shoot from anywhere!"

With the ball in his hand, Koganei swiftly threw the ball into the hoop.

You: "Wow, it went in this time"

Hearing your remark, Koganei turned to you.

Koganei: "HEY! What's that suppose to mean!?"

Takao grabbed the ball and looked at his surroundings, smirking at what he saw.

Takao: 'Otsubo-san's open but Kagami-kun, you're not guarding Midorima closely enough'

Receiving the ball from Takao, Midorima moved in position to shoot. Seeing this, Kagami quickly ran towards him.

As he was running, he quickly glanced towards you and Kuroko.

Kagami: 'You guys don't give up until the end but that also means if you give everything you have and still can't do it, you accept the loss. Playing against an opponent who's impossible to beat excites me but in the end, there's no point if I don't win!'

With this in mind, Kagami pushed himself to run faster, ultimately succeeding in surprising Midorima and managing to touch the ball with his fingertips.

Midorima: 'WHAT!? It can't be, is this even possible? He's been getting higher and higher in the past few minutes!'

Due to Kagami's light touch, the ball rebounded and went around the ring. The crowd watched in anticipation, thinking Midorima would have missed for the first time. Unfortunately, the ball went in.

Takao signed in relief, "That was close"

Kimura: "That's the first time I've seen Midorima's shot go in like that"

Riko smirked, "There it is! Our opening!"

Kagami slowly walked to his position, passing Midorima in the process.

Midorima: "Hey you, what's your sign?"

Kagami turned to him, "I'm a Leo"

Immediately Midorima thought back to his _Osa_ Asa _Horoscope_ for the day.

_Osa_ Asa Horoscope: "With your lucky item a Shigaraki raccoon, you have nothing to fear. However, your compatibility with Leo is very poor. Be careful if you run into one!"

Midorima scowled, "That damn horoscope really is always right"

(FW)

Receiving the ball Hyuuga, quickly threw in a three pointer before he was blocked.

(No One's Pov)

Iwamura: "He may not be as good as Midorima but he does make a lot of shots"

Kasuga: "Well, he is the one who finished us off"

(Your Pov)

After Hyuuga's three pointer, the guys moved together and marked one player each, leaving Kagami in front with Midorima.

Audience: "A full court box and one? They've got spirit!" "They haven't given up yet!"

The crowd cheered, while Kagami and Midorima stared intensely at each other.

Kagami: 'I've won a game against Kise but, that was because of Kuroko. I didn't do anything by myself. If that's what it takes to win, its fine but what if I don't have Kuroko? What if Kuroko's basketball doesn't work in the future, what will happen? Will I lose? No! I refuse to lose! I swore to her that I'll become the best!'

Bouncing the ball at his side, Takao smirked and ran pass his mark, successfully passing to Midorima (who managed to pass Kagami). However, just as he was about to shoot, Kagami was immediately in front of him.

Glancing at Takao, Midorima sent him a silent message, darting his eyes towards Kagami. Takao smirked and nodded, signaling that he understood.

Takao: "It's useless. Both you and Kuroko couldn't stop him the first quarter. Besides–"

In an instant, Midorima quickly dribbled past Kagami while Takao moved and blocked him.

Takao: "It's two on one now!"

Kagami: "I'll still stop you! Thanks to all the times you've showed it to me, I've finally found it, your weakness!"

You stared at him, "Midorima-kun's weakness?"

Just as Midorima had done, Kagami quickly dashed away from Takao.

Takao turned around, surprised, "What?!"

Sprinting as fast as he could, Kagami ran towards Midorima.

Kagami: "The longer the distance, the longer it takes to make the shot!"

Jumping as high as he could, Kagami reached for the ball, successfully managing to touch it with his fingertips again.

Midorima's eyes widened, 'He touched it again? Impossible!'

Takao: 'He's right. Shooting a ball more than 20 meters is normally impossible, that's why it takes an unusually long time to make the shot. But wait, I got him off with a screen!'

Due to Kagami's touch, the ball rebounded against the ring again. Seeing this chance, Mitobe quickly jumped and was about to push the ball away when Otsubo forcefully dunked the ball in.

Grabbing the ball, Koganei tried to pass but Otsubo quickly moved and stole the ball, successfully passing it to Takao before he was blocked by Mitobe and Hyuuga.

Seeing Midorima open, Takao passed to him.

Takao: 'He's closer to the hoop so he won't need as much time. He should be able to make it.'

As Midorima got in position to shoot, Kagami immediately ran towards him.

(No One's Pov)

Kise: 'I caught a glimpse of it when we fought against each other. The strength to stand against the Generation of Miracles and one of the greatest weapons in basketball–"

(Your Pov)

You narrowed your eyes at Kagami, 'That's right, his hidden ability is–his natural jumping power"

Throwing the ball, Midorima was shocked to see Kagami jump in front of him and forcefully push the ball down.

Wasting no time, Izuki grabbed the ball and threw it in the hoop.

Izuki: "They have another weakness"

(No One's Pov)

Kasamatsu: "I see, since he can shoot from so far away, their own goal is that much closer if they manage to block the shot. It's the perfect opportunity for a counter."

[AN: Score is 34:53, Seirin is catching up.]

Kagami: 'That's right; I can't just rely on Kuroko and the upperclassmen…'

Otsubo: "Takao give me the ball!"

Takao stared at him, "Huh? But Otsubo-san they're double teaming you"

Otsubo: "It doesn't matter, give it to me!"

Just like he asked, Takao passed to the ball to Otsubo, who jumped and threw the ball towards the hoop. Seeing this, Kagami ran towards him.

Kagami: 'I'll become stronger. Strong enough to win without relying on others! Strong enough to win by myself!'

Jumping from behind him, Kagami managed to push the ball away from the hoop.

Otsubo stared at him, 'So high!'

Midorima: 'And fast! How did he close the gap so quickly?'

The crowd cheered, while the referee blew his _whistle_

Referee: "Foul! Black 10!"

Kagami stared at the score, panting, "I'll win, even if I have to do it myself!"

Kawahara: "Kagami's amazing! With him we could–"

Kuroko frowned, "Are you sure? If he continues like this, I have a feeling that something bad will happen."

Kuroko turned and looked at you worriedly. Noticing his expression you smiled hoping to reassure him.

You: "I'm fine"

Without another word, he gently placed his hand on top of yours and squeezed it slightly before directing his attention back to the game.

(FW)

With the ball in his hand, Kagami dribbled and swiftly passed his blockers easily. Nearing the hoop, he jumped and dunked the ball in. The crowd cheered excitedly.

Audience: "I don't believe it! He's pressuring Shutoku by himself!"

Koganei: "Amazing! Nice dunk Kagami!"

Kagami turned to him, "Could you give pass me the ball more often?"

Koganei: "Huh?"

Kagami: "I'll do it, I'll suppress him and all of the rest"

Midorima stared at Kagami before glancing towards you, just like Kuroko he also looked worried for your wellbeing.

(FW)

Takao: "I can't believe he can stop Midorima. The time it takes to shoot might be his weakness but I can't believe Kagami can actually block such a high shot"

Miyaji smirked, "Don't get ahead of yourselves just because you blocked one of Midorima's shots."

With the ball in his hand, he got in position to shoot. Noticing that Kagami was close, Takao tried to warn him.

Takao: "Miyaji-san, wait! That position!"

His warning was too late as Kagami jumped and roughly pushed the ball away.

Audience: "What a counter!"

Getting the ball from Hyuuga, Kagami ran pass Miyaji and Kimura and jumped once he was near the hoop.

Kimura quickly jumped after but started falling down first, allowing Kagami to throw the ball in easily.

The audience stared at Kagami in awe.

[AN: Score is 47:56, Seirin is catching up.]

Random Shutoku player: "Coach we need to do something"

Coach Nakatani (Shutoku's coach): "It's fine"

Midorima bounced the ball in front of him and looked at Kagami, who was a distance away panting heavily. Midorima smirked at the sight.

Midorima: "I acknowledge your strength however, you will not close the gap any further"

Kagami glared at him, "What did you say?

Jumping in the air, Midorima threw the ball.

Kagami ran towards him, "No you don't!"

Everyone watched as Kagami closed the distance and readied himself to jump but unexpectedly stopped and touched his legs.

Koganei turned to him, "Kagami!"

Since Kagami was unable to touch the ball, it went in perfectly.

Midorima readjusted his glasses and stared at Kagami.

Midorima: "Sorry but it's the truth"

(No One's Pov)

Kise: "He's out of gas?"

Kasamatsu: "Probably, his body's not strong enough to keep running like that. He must have overexerted himself jumping all over the place. On top of that–"

Iwamura: "He might have been subbed part way but its still his second game of the day. He must have lost a lot of stamina from Tsugawa's mark."

Tsugawa: "WHAT!? Why is that idiot letting it get to him now?"

Kasuga: "This doesn't look good. He's not the only one about to run out of gas."

He glanced at the other members on the court.

(Your Pov)

Kagami glared at Midorima, "Shut up! I won't lose over this!"

With the ball in hand, Kagami dribbled towards the hoop.

Hyuuga turned to him, "Kagami, wait!"

His warning fell on deaf ears as Kagami jumped and threw the ball towards the hoop. Following him, Midorima jumped and easily blocked it, passing it to Kimura, who ran to the other end of the court and scored.

Referee: "The third quarter is over!"

(FW)

The guys sat on the bench exhausted from the game. While Riko and the three first years tended to them, you and Kuroko stood a distance away, hands linked together.

Kagami squeezed his drink, "Damn it!"

Izuki: "Kagami, you're getting too worked up. Pay more attention to your surroundings"

Hyuuga: "Izuki's right. And that wasn't the right time to go, you should've passed first."

Kagami stared at him from the corner of his eye.

Kagami: "What good would passing the ball around have done?"

Hyuuga: "What?"

Kagami: "I'm the only one who stands a chance against Shutoku. What we need now isn't team play; it's for me to score."

You narrowed your eyes at what Kagami said.

Izuki: "Hey, what are you saying?"

Letting go of Kuroko's hand, you slowly walked towards Kagami.

You: "Kagami-kun"

Hearing his name, he turned to you and immediately found himself being slapped harshly across the face.

You: "BAKA!"

Left speechless at your sudden action, Kagami stared at you, an evident red hand mark sill on his check.

Meanwhile you stood still, in silence, head faced towards the ground. You were afraid that if you looked at him, the tears that threatened to fall would come out.

Getting worried about your behavior, Kagami stood and walked closer to you.

Kagami: "Oi, {Name}, you okay?"

Just as he was able to lift your face with his hand, you flinched and took a step back.

You: "I….misjudged you. I thought you were different from them but it turns out Kise-kun was right."

Kagami: "What?"

You slowly raised your head and stared at Kagami.

You: "You said you wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles but in the end you're just thinking like them."

Kagami and you stared at each other.

After a minute of silence, you looked away and turned to Riko.

You: "Riko-senpai, I'm sorry but I'm going to go home now. I refuse to watch such a pathetic game."

Grabbing your things, you slowly walked away but before you could take another step someone grabbed your wrist, stopping you.


End file.
